


Official

by mm_coconut



Series: Swallow [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In order for Derek to officially declare Stiles his mate he has to fuck Stiles in front of the entire pack. Filled on the LJ Teen Wolf Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What, no,” Scott said when he walked into his room just as Stiles groaned and came all over Derek’s hand. Stiles was sitting on Derek’s lap in Scott’s desk chair, both facing the door, both incredibly naked, and Scott turned right around and locked himself in the bathroom across the hallway.

“THAT’S MY CHAIR!” he shouted through the door, which wasn’t really the point he wanted to make.

“Hey dude, be grateful, Derek wanted to do it on your bed!” Stiles called, panting. “Also, I’m— _ngh_ —I’m sorry!”

“You’re _sorry_? You were having sex in my room, and you expect me to be—oh my god, you’re still going,” he whimpered, because goddamn his stupid werewolf hearing, he could hear the wet _squelch squelch_ and Derek’s horrifying, rhythmic grunting as he—his—in Stiles—

“You took too long getting here,” Derek said. “If you’d come home sooner, you could have gotten away with just having to watch when I sucked Stiles off on your bed.”

“STILES! You _just_ said—”

“It was only for the blowjob, I swear!” 

“Don’t say the b-word,” Scott pleaded. “And I can hear that you’re lying!”

“Well, okay, there may have been some horizontal making out and handjob action beforehand, I was kinda having trouble getting into it—”

“STOP! STOP IT!” he shouted, which, yes, that was what he’d been meaning to say from the beginning.

“Gimme a minute,” Derek panted.

“NO! Don’t—why is this happening?” Scott begged.

“I’m his mate now!” Stiles said, sounding too fucking cheerful while he destroyed ten years of friendship.

“I knew that already, dumbass!” Scott screamed. “We all knew before you did! I didn’t need a—a fucking— _demonstration_!”

“Yeah, but Derek said it isn’t official until the whole pack sees him—claim me— _ah_ —”

“I hate all this werewolf shit!” Scott yelled, but they weren’t paying any attention to him, because Derek was coming with a muffled growl, and Stiles was moaning along with him.

“Great, you’re done, you guys are official, now put on your clothes and get out of my house!” Scott yelled.

“Wibble wibble, get over it,” Derek said, and the both of them finally, finally picked up their stuff and left.

* * *

**I HATE YOU** , Scott texted at Stiles. 

**WE’RE MAKING JACKSON WATCH NEXT** , Stiles texted back, which—made him feel a little better, actually.


	2. Chapter 2

After practice was over, Jackson usually stayed on the field to put the equipment away in the shed. He pretended that it was because he was trying to prove he was the more responsible co-captain, but he was really just waiting for the team to clear out of the locker room. He preferred to have the showers to himself.

When he went inside, though, he could hear somebody still taking a shower in the back. Fuck. He had to get home by dinner tonight, and he didn’t have time to wait for this asshole to finish. Scowling, he stripped off all his gear and wrapped a towel around his hips. He dug through the shower supplies in his locker, but couldn’t find his shampoo. Dammit, that shit was expensive.

“Dude, I need to borrow your shampoo,” he called out as he walked toward the showers. “And if it turns out you’ve stolen mine, I’m gonna _holy shit_ ,” because Stilinski was gasping and coming, jerking his cock, one forearm braced against the wall, and Derek was kneeling behind him, his big hands spreading Stiles’s ass while he buried his face in it.

Jackson had no idea where to look. At Stiles, at Derek, at the bottle of his fucking shampoo lying by Derek’s knee. His head swiveled back and forth, and he could tell that his mouth was doing that really unattractive thing that always had Lydia calling him [Big Mouth Billy Bass](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/97/Big_mouth_bily_bass.jpg), but he couldn’t make himself stop.

“Oh, hey, you’re making the fish face! Lydia said you might,” Stiles panted. “And I gotta say, her impression was spot-on.”

“You—” Jackson tried. “What? Derek. Shampoo—”

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Derek grinned, snagging the shampoo from the floor and standing up. “This’ll be useful.” He squeezed half the bottle into his hand and stroked it over his cock, then started to work what was left on his fingers into Stiles. 

Stiles dropped his head to the wall with a painful-sounding _thunk_ and groaned. Jackson stared as Stiles started to get hard again already.

“You can stay,” Derek laughed at Jackson, and Stiles whined high in his throat and spread his legs wider. “I can tell you want to,” Derek smirked, and Jackson was suddenly aware of his own heartbeat, blood pounding fast and hard in his ears. Fuck, Derek could probably smell how much he wanted it. He swallowed down the panic, unable to hide anything, here.

“Yeah, that towel isn’t doing such a great job covering you up,” Stiles said. “You should probably go for a— _hngh_ —thicker one, with a heavier— _nnnnnn_ drape. _Nnnngh_ , Derek, hurry up.”

Derek grabbed his cock and lined himself up, but glanced at Jackson. “I can make it an order, if that would make it easier for you,” he said. The smirk was gone, but he was still smiling, and Jackson could tell that the offer was genuine. Something eased inside him a little, and he swallowed, and nodded.

Derek’s eyes glowed red. “ _ **Stay**_ ,” he rumbled, alpha-deep, and Jackson, he— he—

* * *

**DID JACKSON SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL** , Scott texted Stiles after he got home from lacrosse practice. 

**ACTUALLY WE ENDED UP LETTING HIM WATCH** , Stiles sent back.

Scott threw his phone across the room and cried a little. **WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT WHY** , he texted later. **DOES OUR FRIENDSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU.**

Scott got a text from Derek soon after that. **WIBBLYFACE** , it read.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tilt your head back and relax your throat like you’re shotgunning a Red Bull,” Lydia directed Stiles. “Don’t look at me like that, I know you’ve totally tried it.”

“She’s right, I watched you do it,” Derek said. He was sitting next to her on her bed in just his t-shirt, slouched back against the headboard, legs spread open enough for Stiles to lie down in the vee. “It was pretty disgusting. Remember to breathe first.”

Stiles made indignant choking noises around Derek’s cock, but settled and did what he was told. He took a deep breath and eased down slowly, eyes tearing up from the effort, but so eager to show off with the both of them watching him. Lydia heard Derek take a deep, shaky breath, fingers curling harder in the sheets, and when he leaned a little bit into her shoulder, she pushed back.

“Just—rock back and forth without moving your head, and let your throat do all the work. Back off if it’s too much,” she said. “Don’t bother trying to swallow or use your tongue, it’s not gonna happen.”

Stiles pulled off with a wet sucking noise that had Derek making a cut-off groan. “Got it, Coach,” Stiles saluted, and Lydia winced at _that_ memory. That little roleplaying episode had been...less than satisfying, for everybody involved. It’d been Stiles’s idea, though, so it figured. She shook herself back to the present moment as Stiles took a deep, dramatic breath and went back down with more confidence.

Derek tipped his head back and finally let himself make some noise, groaning deeply with that underlying rumble that made her wolf want to do the throat-baring rolling over thing. She settled for squeezing her thighs together and roughly palming one of her boobs over her shirt and bra.

The next time Stiles came up for breath and sank back down, with increasing enthusiasm, Derek started taking loud, gulping breaths. “Stiles, watch out, I’m—I’m gonna— ** _Stiles_** ,” and he came, shoulders curling in and thighs tensing so hard his knees lifted off the bed. Lydia moaned and reached down to grind the heel of her palm against herself. Nice.

Stiles pulled off, coughing hard but grinning like a maniac. “Sweet, one more merit badge for my collection.” His voice was _so_ hoarse, and Lydia’s throat ached a little in sympathy. “Also I am never going to be able to drink a Red Bull again without picturing it as Derek’s cock, so thanks for that.”

“Worth it,” Derek said, still panting, and pulled Stiles up the bed to straddle his lap. While Stiles tipped his head back so Derek could drag his mouth across his neck, Lydia passed over the bottle of water she’d had ready for him. Stiles took it and held his other fist out for a bump, and she wrinkled her nose but reached over and tapped her knuckles against his anyway. Dork.

“You have all the best plans,” Stiles rasped at her, taking a drink, and Lydia agreed. She reached under his shirt and dragged her nails across his stomach as Derek opened up Stiles’s jeans and pulled him out, hard and leaking heavily.

“And Scott bought that crap about making it ‘official’?” she asked Derek, watching as he worked his thumb around the head of Stiles’s cock. 

“Completely. I’m gonna be savoring that manly whimper of his for a long time,” he grinned, squeezing as Stiles started to push into his grip. “And you were right—Jackson didn’t even ask what the fuck was happening. He just went with it, once I told him to stay.”

“Our pack, ladies and gentlemen,” Lydia sighed, and Derek laughed, bright and open. 

His laugh cut off when he heard movement downstairs. His hand stilled and he scented the air. When he figured out who it was, he turned his head to stare at her.

“Oh yeah, also, I invited Allison over for her turn to watch.”

* * *

**ALLISON MADE ME TELL HER WHY I HATE YOU NOW** , Scott texted Stiles. **DON'T LET HER SEE DEREK'S DICK HE'S GONNA TRAUMATIZE HER. ******

**STILES**

**STILES**

**TEXT ME BACK YOU ASSHOLE**

**STILES NO**


	4. Chapter 4

“No wait, I still have questions!” Allison called after them, but Derek was dragging Stiles out of Lydia’s room, laughing so hard he was crying. “Like, the marking thing, which bodily fluids are we talking about here?” She trailed after Stiles’s croaky, hooting laughter through the house to the back door. "You haven’t told me why Scott won’t let me touch or look at his thing near the full moon! What do you mean, ‘Ask him about his knot’? I don’t know what that means! Guys!” But they were gone, running down the street and around the corner. 

“Don’t make me ask my dad about this!” she wailed, and the screeching cackle that echoed through the night was not comforting. 

Lydia patted her on the back, as terrible at consoling her as always. “Maybe Scott'll be more forthcoming if you told him what you saw. In great detail. You know, shared experiences, et cetera.”

“But I only saw them from behind! And they had most of their clothes on. I didn’t even get a good look at Derek’s...stuff.” Was she pouting? She brought her bottom lip back in. “Does that even count?” She knew she sounded too plaintive, but seriously, she’d been looking forward to this since she’d made Scott spill the beans. Why did he have to hide in the bathroom? He didn’t see anything from in there. 

“It’s close enough, sweetie,” Lydia said. “Thanks to you, they’re officially mates now! It’s like you were the final, required witness to their big gay werewolf wedding. Yay!” She made jazz hands in the air, and Allison couldn’t tell if she was being sincere or not. Probably not.

“Well, how was it?" she asked. "What did they do in front of you? Derek let you sit right next to him, you must have seen everything.” 

Lydia just did her smug little head tilt and smiled.

“Ugh, no fair. Details, come on,” Allison said, pushing her into the kitchen, and Lydia laughed and got out the ice cream.

* * *

**WE’RE OFFICIALLY OFFICIAL** , Stiles texted Scott. **WOW ALLISON HAD LOTS OF QUESTIONS.**

Scott left some tear stains on his pillow when he finally pulled it away from his face.

**DEREK WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY GF  
** **DID SHE SEE YOUR DICK**  
 **I'M QUITTING THE PACK**  
 **I"M OFFICIALLY CANCELING MY MEMBERSHIP**  
 **YOU SUCK**

Derek answered a few minutes after that last text. **I CHANGED YOUR CALLER ID TO WIBBLYFACE McWOBBLES. NIGHTY-NIGHT XOXO.**


End file.
